A gentle heart
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Vamos para casa com um exército, minha doce irmã. Com o exército de Loki, pela ponte de arco-íris, eis como retornaremos. E se para isso, você tiver que casar e deitar-se com ele, é o que fará. " - Loki/Dany


Título:A gentle heart

Autora:Nayla

Categoria: A fic se passa durante Thor 1, quando thor foi banido, odin está no odinsleep e loki governando)

Classificação:R por violência e morte

Capítulos:1

Completa?SIM

Resumo:"Vamos para casa com um exército, minha doce irmã. Com o exército de Loki, pela ponte de arco-íris, eis como retornaremos. E se para isso, você tiver que casar e deitar-se com ele, é o que fará. "

N/A: Eu realmente não gosto da Dany, nem nunca imaginei que escreveria sobre ela, mas me desafiaram com esse ship e como eu sou uma louca, escrevi *-* Espero que gostem!

**xxx**

- Eu não quero me casar com ele. – Você confessou em um tom de voz tão baixo, que você se pergunta como Viserys ouviu. – Só quero ir para casa. – Adicionou, tentando se consertar o máximo que pôde porque agora os olhos dele estavam fixos em você; e você realmente não queria acordar o dragão.

- Eu também quero ir para casa, irmãzinha. Mas como fazemos isso? – Suas palavras eram meigas, seu tom áspero. – Eles roubaram nossa casa! Como havemos de ir para casa? – Ele lhe direcionou para a sombra, os dedos enterrados em sua pele.

Você se referia apenas aos quartos na propriedade de Illyrio, que apesar de não ser uma casa verdadeira, era tudo que possuíam; mas Viseys não quis entender dessa forma.

- Não sei... – Você respondeu, por fim, sentindo lágrimas escaparem dos olhos.

- Mas eu sei. – Ele lhe cortou. – Vamos para casa com um exército, minha doce irmã. Com o exército de Loki, pela ponte de arco-íris, eis como retornaremos. E se para isso, você tiver que casar e deitar-se com ele, é o que fará. Eu deixaria que toda Asgard lhe fodesse se isso garantisse a nossa volta para casa. Agora seque os olhos, ele está chegando com mestre Illyrio e ele não irá vê-la chorar.

Você olhou de relance para a entrada do salão, só para confirmar as palavras de seu irmão. Loki Odinson caminhava com uma leveza e determinação de um Rei, seus olhos pretos e sombrios como a noite mandavam um arrepio por toda a sua espinha e você teve que se lembrar que agora tinha treze anos, que você era do sangue de dragão, e que você não tinha mais medo do escuro. Ele era alto e esguio, de feições delicadas, mas tinha algo de perigoso, traiçoeiro, tinha alguma coisa escondida no sorriso perfeito que ele lhe ofereceu.

Você se esforçou ao máximo para sorrir de volta.

**xxx**

Casaram-se no dia seguinte. Loki estava com pressa e Viserys também, você não estava. Ele levantou-se de seu trono ao ver você atravessar o longo corredor. Você olhava para o chão pois sabia que todos que compareceram estariam lhe olhando, examinando, julgando. Escutou sua própria voz dizer os votos, dizer que sim, e teve que escutá-lo repetir as mesmas palavras.

Você passou o resto do dia, sentada ao seu lado, recebendo presentes e condolências escondidas nos olhares do povo asgardiano.

- O reino sente saudades de Thor. – Meistre Illyrio dissera a Viserys, tentando explicar porque o casamento mais se assemelhava a um velório. – E a isso soma-se a ameaça de uma guerra com os gigantes de gelo.

- Eu não me importo com gigantes de gelo. – Viserys praticamente cuspiu todo o desprezo que sentia. – E a guerra com que eles têm que se preocupar é a minha, a contra o usurpador.

- Tenha paciência, meu senhor, tudo...

- Acaso toma-me por um tolo? – Exaltou-se. – Temos um trato e cumpri minha parte, dei-lhe minha irmã, dei-lhe uma rainha. Quando Loki cumprirá a dele?

- Tomo-o por um Rei. – Illyrio respondeu, tentando acalmá-lo. – Por um rei bom e sábio que saberá o melhor momento para reivindicar o prometido e atacar.

- Sou o Rei, o Rei legítimo.

Você olhou de relance para Loki, para o seu marido, receosa que ele tivesse ouvido a mesma discussão. Encontrou-o sorrindo.

**xxx**

- Está com medo, princesinha? – Loki perguntou com seu característico sorriso sarcástico quando vocês ficaram sozinhos pela primeira vez. Encontravam-se no quarto. – Você está com medo. – Ele andou a sua volta e você sentiu-se nua apesar da fina camisola de seda azul que usava. – Está tremendo e você nem sabe de nada...

Você tentou respirar fundo e um soluço escapou-lhe.

- Não chore, minha querida. – Ele voltou para lhe encarar, e tomou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos. – Podia ser pior. Seu irmão podia tê-la vendido a Khal Drogo e ela a montaria como monta seus cavalos. Ou você poderia ter sido oferecida a um gigante de gelo. Diga-me, Danaerys, consegue imaginar o horror? – As palavras dele eram como veneno, e você subitamente entendeu porque lhe chamavam de "língua prateada".

As mãos dele agora puxaram-lhe o vestido, expondo-lhe completamente o corpo.

- Sua vez de me despir. – Loki ordenou e você obedeceu de imediato, sentindo seus olhos arderem com as lágrimas que você se recusava a deixar cair. – E responda a minha pergunta, princesa. Você consegue imaginar o horror? – Repetiu-se, lentamente.

- Não sou uma princesa. – Você forçou-se a responder, ainda trabalhando em desatar-lhe os laços que prendiam as calças. – Sou uma Rainha, sua Rainha, meu senhor. – Fitou-o nos olhos pela primeira vez nessa noite, desejando a escuridão. – E não, eu não posso imaginar o horror. - Tomou-lhe a mão e a dirigiu para a umidade entre suas coxas, introduzindo o dedo dele dentro de si.

Você é do sangue de dragão. E você quer ir para casa.

**xxx**

Loki deitou-se com você e lhe possuiu todos os dias até que a curandeira do castelo colocou a mão em sua barriga e lhe contou que você estava esperando uma criança. Você quase não o viu depois disso. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

**xxx**

Você observou os guerreiros três e lady Sif deixarem a sala do trono. Aproximou-se de seu marido calada e viu Loki erguer a sobrancelha na sua direção.

- Eu a assusto tanto assim que não se atreve a dizer o que pensa, minha Rainha?

- Acredito que eles estejam apenas preocupados com Thor, em seu banimento, meu Rei. – Você respondeu, medindo suas palavras com cuidado.

- Você tem um coração gentil, Danaerys. – Ele sorriu. – Estamos em tempos de guerra e que tipo de Rei serei se quebrar o último comando de meu predecessor? Se Odin Pai-de-Todos julgou-o inadequado para o trono, de que vale minha opinião?

- E você é da opinião que trazê-lo de volta seria o certo?

- Você também tem um irmão mais velho, minha Rainha. Igualmente temperamental e irresponsável, atrevo-me a dizer. Diga-me, com toda honestidade, gostaria de não vê-lo nunca mais? Ou pior, gostaria de vê-lo morto?

Você ia abrir a boca para dizer que não. Você deveria dizer que não, mas...

- Pense nisso, talvez não sejamos tão diferentes quanto pensei. – Ele disse e desceu as escadas, deixando você completamente sozinha na sala do trono.

**xxx**

- Viserys, não! – Você gritou para ele, as lágrimas quentes escorrendo sem cessar pelas próprias bochechas. – Large a espada!

- Quieta! – Ele gritou de volta para você. – Mais uma palavra, irmã, ou arrancarei esse filho que espera com minha própria espada. – Como que para provar suas palavras, ele a desembainhou, sacudindo-a no ar. – Vou te levar de volta a menos que ele cumpra o prometido! – Via dois Lokis a sua frente e tentou ameaçar ambos.

- E o que exatamente, você quer? – Loki não perdia a posse nem por um momento, cruzando os baços. – Espero que esteja ciente que depois de ameaçar minha esposa e meu filho... – "Noss filho", você quase o corrigiu. – Não posso deixá-lo impune sair impune.

- QUERO MINHA COROA! – A voz de Viserys ecoou por toda a sala do trono. – EU SOU UM REI! – Chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo, esse homem que outrora fora seu irmão.

- Então você terá a sua coroa. – Loki respondeu de imediato, com um sorriso no rosto. – Uma coroa dourada, que todos os homens temerão ao contemplá-la. – Assentiu com a cabeça para os guardas que espreitavam o Targaryen por trás.

Viserys sorriu e abaixou a espada. Isso foi o mais triste para você, aquilo que lhe despedaçou mais tarde... O modo que ele sorriu. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto sorrir antes.

- Era tudo que eu queria.- Disse.

Loki foi para onde você estava e você enlaçou sua cintura. Um dos guardas agarrou Viserys pelo braço, fazendo-o largar a espada.

- Levem-no para fora. Quero que todos vejam. – Loki gritou para uns e desatou o cinto feito de ouro puro. – Derretam-no.

- Não! – Viserys gritava sem parar. – Não podem me matar, não podem matar o dragão! – Cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais histérico.

Você seguiu-os até o pátio, onde os gritos do irmão já haviam chamado uma multidão. Mais guardas trouxeram um enorme caldeirão de ferro que fervia e Loki jogou seu cinto lá dentro, observando-o perder a forma.

- Afaste os olhos se quiser, minha Rainha. - Você conseguia ver as chamas brilhando em seus olhos negros.

- Não. – Você respondeu, abraçando a própria barriga, protetora. – Não tenho um coração gentil.

- Irmã, por favor... Dany, diz a eles... Faça-os... Querida Irmã...

Quando o ouro fundiu, dois guarda agarraram o caldeirão, erguendo-o sobre a cabeça de Viserys, que gania como um cão e chorava como uma criança.

- Uma coroa. – Loki disse para a multidão, calmo como sempre. – Como prometido.

O som que Viserys fez quando o capacete de metal lhe cobriu a cabeça não foi humano. Seus pés desmoronaram e ele caiu.

Ele não era um dragão, você pensou, curiosamente calma. Fogo não pode matar um dragão.

Loki sorriu para você.


End file.
